


he told me that he’d meet me by the water fountain

by kawaii_alpacasso



Series: game grumps drabbles [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Cheating, College!AU, Infidelity, M/M, Swearing, be careful if you’re sensitive to that, dan cheats on arin, titled based on water fountain by alec benjamin, verbal abuse kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_alpacasso/pseuds/kawaii_alpacasso
Summary: it is 3 a.m., six hours before a final exam. arin’s sitting in the park, and dan is nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: game grumps drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	he told me that he’d meet me by the water fountain

Arin’s been sitting by the fountain for thirty minutes and Dan still isn’t here and Arin’s mind is running far, far away, to the place Dan must be having an affair, it thinks, it swears. Arin swears. Fuck, he swears. Dan wouldn’t do that, he thinks. Yes, he would, he is, he thinks also. Fuck. _Fuck _. Arin’s sitting on a park bench on December 14th at three a.m., six hours before a final exam, and he feels like he’s already being tested, because he’s sitting here alone. And this was Dan’s idea. What if Dan’s having an affair in their own damn dorm?__

____

____

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. How many kisses are exchanged every second? 

Arin sits for another fifteen minutes. Maddening fifteen minutes. Mental ticks and mental tocks blurring into buzzes when his texts aren’t delivered. Phone screen dimming, 10%, low battery, but that wouldn’t cause them to not go through. The service is okay there. It isn’t Arin. 

It isn’t Arin. 

Arin leaps forward off the seat. He rushes forward at a pace he’s never set before and within thirty seconds, the sound of the water fountain is drowned out by the deafening tinnitus of adrenaline. 

It’s five minutes until he reaches the dorm; he stands at the bottom of the elevator, waiting his turn, hoping it’s still his turn, that Dan isn’t playing a different game. It’s a long ride up. It’s a short run there. 

The three seconds in which Arin opens the door, skipping his and Dan’s secret knock, last a lifetime that he will never live. Because there’s two people in this dorm and Arin is not one of them. 

Dan looks surprised. Arin finds it quite fucking funny. Like a dog after getting caught stealing food. A little bitch. Fitting. 

Arin doesn’t recognize the other man, but he looks ready to put up a fight. Arin’s piercing gaze flickers between Dan’s and the stranger’s, flickers down to their hands, which then part from each other’s bodies. Then his glare turns wild. Buzzing. Buzzing. Can’t think, can’t rationalize, can’t function, Dan—

“How fucking could you?” 

Dan averts his gaze to the stranger’s hands. He holds them. Then meets his eyes and says quietly, “You should go.”

The dude says, “No, no, no, I need an explanation here. Who the fuck is this guy? What kinda basement-dwelling asshole is this? Back the fuck outta here or I promise you I _will kick your ass.”_

And Arin snaps. He finally wrenches his bones out of their snapped-in place and storms into his own dorm. Gets up real close to the guy. Says, “Who am I? Who am I? I live here, buddy! And that guy you’re about to fuck? The little bitch over there? _That’s my boyfriend! Fuck you!_ Fuck both of you!”

Dan whispers, “Arin, please don’t yell.”

“You think I’m yelling? No, Dan, _this! is yelling!_ Don’t want me to yell? Don’t fucking cheat on me!”

Dan puts his hand firmly on the guy’s back and pushes him gently. Too gently for Arin’s liking. “Go. Please go.”

The dude leaves, but not without one final glare and snicker at Arin. The door shuts behind him. Dan and Arin are alone now. Oh, the things Arin could say to him right now.

But he isn’t. They’re staring in each other’s eyes, Arin like a tiger, Dan like a little gazelle. And they’re not saying a damn word. Not one. Dan lets out a shaky breath and Arin says he’s fucking done. 

The door slams behind him. Arin sleeps on the park bench near the water fountain, while Dan, presumably, leaves to sleep with another guy.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the angst


End file.
